The masks they wear
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: All of our demigods wear a mask, hiding the feelings deep inside.
1. Everyone

All of the demigods  
Full of pain and sorrow  
Have a mask upon them.  
These masks are meant to conceal  
Their feelings inside  
But what are they truly feeling?  
Those who are b-r-o-k-e-n  
Always have a story to tell  
Their stories full of loss  
Their hearts full of woe.  
They are silently crying for help  
Softly pleading for guidance  
Asking for a saving angel  
And for a place to feel safe  
A true home.


	2. Percy

The hero of Olympus

The savior of the Gods

The admired

The role model

The b-r-o-k-e-n

He had saved lives

But to him it seemed like he lost just as much

The lives he took

The lives he ruined

The d_e_s_t_r_u_c_t_i_o_n he's caused

The hell he has been through,

The monsters he's faced.

They tell him he's E-v-i-l

They tell him he's killed too many of _them._

The worst part is,

he b-e-l-i-e-v-e-s them.

He listens to the voices in his head,

To his inner ghosts,

To his inner demons.

The ones who tell him he's not special.

The ones who tell him he isn't worth it

Still he holds on,

For those he loves,

For those who admire him.

He keeps the smiling face to give them the hope he wishes he had.


	3. Reyna

She had always longed to have a home  
A father  
A real mother  
A sister who was always there.  
She never got what she longed for  
She lost the first guy she let into her heart  
Left alone to lead a legion  
When it seemed there was someone to replace him,  
That person left just the same.  
Always left alone, always left with sorrow and grief  
Always longing for a place to call home.  
Still she must be strong for the legion  
Still she must go on to lead her people  
She must lead each day, poker-faced,  
Never revealing what she truly feels inside


	4. Leo

Was he really happy?

He put up a facade,

a smiling face

a simple joke

a warm laugh

But was it r-e-a-l?

He asked himself that every day

He told himself the truth

He was never okay

The seventh wheel

The last in the line

After all he'd done

After all he'd said

Was he really accepted?

No family left

No place to actually call home

Still on the run.

From himself

From the monsters

From his past.

Yes, he would always be a runaway

Running away from the truth:

The world might shine a little brighter if he just wasn't here

* * *

Okay now I don't support suicide. Just thought that might have been a thought to cross Leo's mind. Okie. Thanks guys!

SG2000


	5. Nico

Taken out of time

Thrown into a world he didn't understand

The mother who loved him, dead and gone

The sister who accepted him, scattered in the wind

A broken promise filled his heart with hate

A grudge for him to hold endlessly

When the time came for him to step up

He accepted it with no fear

If he died it would t be the worst.

It's not like anyone cared anyway

Plunged into the darkness.

His worst fear come to life.

Monsters at every corner

Roads that led him into more danger.

Wait. Wait.

Wait.

It seemed like years

But was only days

Lost again.

In a world where no one would accept him.

A world that was destined to hate him.

He watched them fall.

And he was powerless

They plunged in unwillingly

And he did nothing to help.

"Lead them." _Was Percy's plea_

and agree He does.

He owed him, yet again

Leading a group to certain death

With no evidence they'll survive.

He makes it,

Revealing his secret along the way.

One of his secrets anyway

He has so many

...

They come out together

Taking a poison dagger to his heart

Twisting it faster as they tell their stories

Living through hell together

Yet they shared a burden.

He had no one.

...

Begrudgingly taking a quest

It could cause his death

Yet he accepts yet again

With no fear

He shares his burden

Gains friends,

but he still keeps himself hidden

Hidden from the world.

He tells himself it's impossible

To _feel_ that way about someone

To be happy.

Maybe he should leave

Hide himself further

And no one will know

The real struggles he had

The things he went through.

there is so much he still hasn't said

Anne he probably never will

* * *

Wow. That was a lot. Hope y'all like it. 👍👍👍👍

Bye for now.


End file.
